Undying love
by S3rp3ntin3
Summary: This is my first fanfic...Flames are appreciated...The title says it all actually...So read on, I encourage you...
1. Prologue

** I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Let's give the story the chance to take the stage! **(claps happily)

* * *

Title: Undying Love

Author: S3rp3ntin3

Date published: 8-02-08

Prologue

_

* * *

_

_He stares into the mirror, not knowing what path is the one he truly seeks…what kind of guy he would be ten years down the road…Revenge is what that drives him to continue living…true, it is revenge that kept him strong but…weakness sets him on bay…when he asked his reflection what was holding him back…he received no answer for it...__Now as he walk the Earth, humans shunned themselves away for fear he would rip their lives from him…he has the world revolving in his palm, destroying it any time he wishes…_

"Master, Peter wonders why there forms a frown on Master's face," his loyal servant bowed before him, looking like a tiny, fat and hunched back rat as his companions stood in a semi circle behind the Master and servant, "What is it that upsets you?"

"Pettigrew, you will never understand," he sighed as he rested his head on his left palm as he continued watching the beautiful fireball slowly withdraw, "I did not accomplish something about 20 years back…When she was in her seventh year…**That** is the **only **thing I was never allowed to accomplish…Now if time will submit to me, I wish that time would rewind to her seventh year when I met her, she would be mine…"

"Master, and who would that woman be?" Lucius his follower, a Death Eater, took a step forward before going down to his knees to respect his Master who ignored him, "Master, could it be Lily Evans?"

"Now, now, Lucius…You and I and everyone alive or dead, would know that I would never fall for a mudblood," he hissed as he narrowed his snake eyes to his most humble follower and immediately cursed Lucius with Crucio, "Never, mention that name in my presence, am I clear Lucius?"

"Yes, Master…I understand," Lucius whimpered on the ground in pain but his master did not end the curse instead his master circled around him like a hungry vulture, "Master, I swear never to speak that name in your presence…"

* * *

Please send me your comments...It is highly appreciated...Thank you... 


	2. Prologue 2

Disclaimer: I'm so sorry for those who were waiting for my story. I was uncertain if continuing would be a good idea. Anyway, I'm back so let's just continue. Thank you to those who dropped me a comment or two! I must confess, I don't know some of the age difference so, it may be quite confusing.

* * *

"Leave me alone," he snarled as he lifted the curse off Lucius and his followers fled in fear. They knew that it was never a good idea, perhaps a stupid idea to defy the orders of the fiercest wizard of the century. He continued to watch the lonely sun, and birds flew past his window to return home. A light breeze entered the room and smothered his face with delicate touches, similar to a lady's touch. "Is it so much of a favor? Just turn the clock backwards…" he sighed heavily and closed his eyes while someone who had been leaning against the far wall slowly advanced towards him, "It would make my heart lighter even if one of my many followers end up with her…Just allow me to see her, not with that pathetic boy."

"Ah, Voldermort, you live such a sad life. All the misery since a boy, to an old man who denies the fact that he's old," someone whispered into his ear, nibbling lightly on the ear and Voldermort growl softly.

"Savant, what do you need this time round?" Voldermort asked as Savant jumped onto the bed, "Can't you leave me at peace?"

"Forgive me, but I can't. If my adopted father is upset, as the son, I must cheer him up, no?" Savant chuckled but soon he got serious and Voldermort realized this for the air temperature decreased rapidly. "Would you give everything you now own for just a girl? How far would you go just for her? How much pain and suffering would you endure just to keep her safe by your side?"

"Savant, you know I will go that far for her…"

"Even if she were to end up with your follower and not with you, you would be happy? Are you very sure?"

"Yes, no…I don't know. All I know is that I want her by my side where I can see her."

"Answer me, would it really make you happy? Because if it really would, I don't mind being a sacrifice to pray to the devil to turn time backwards because it was you who freed me and now I want to be the one to free you. Most likely, Lucius would end up with her."

"Ah, that's good then. I never thought you'll respect me in the highest regard possible."

"Haha, you've got humor. Lucius was with her until she was in Year 5 or 6. But I must warn you, things may turn for the worse or the better. It's a gamble. You might end up losing everything or you might accomplish all your goals." Savant looked into the eyes of his father. Red eyes met azure crystal eyes. Savant bowed and took his leave to prepare the ritual and to leave his father in peace.

"So it's Lily Evans, the Gryffindor mudblood whom HE missed most," Lucius thought bitterly as he paced up and down the hall, "But it was HIM who killed her. It was HIM who forced me to break it off with her. Just what in the name of hell is HE doing? If only I have all the answers." The Death Eaters were all lazing about having fun and some deep in thoughts in the hall while their respected master seats in a mahogany chair reminiscing the past alone. "Savant, what happened to HIM?" Lucius walked steadily to his master's son who looked so determined till a point it looked so murderous. Lips of the teenager were sealed tightly into a tight line as he marched into the garden. "His body's so tensed, what's the boy up to?" Lucius sighed as he followed Savant to collect candles, a bottle of powder, a cup and a dagger, "He's as mysterious and dangerous as his father."

"Lucius, can you lend me some assistance?" Savant asked and his voice unusually hoarse and rough. It sounded so dry just like a sick old man's. The two duos drew an inverted pentagram and lighted candles at every interception of the star. The Death Eaters in the hall looked out in amazement at the beauty of the intensity of the dark magic volume. Evening had already settled and coincidentally tonight would occur eclipse. All the Death Eaters assembled around the sign and Voldermort joined them while Savant sat at the middle. "Lucius and Father please drink my blood after I'm gone." Savant instructed them and slit his neck allowing the blood to naturally drip into the cup, "For you father, I'll go the distance." The ritual began the moment eclipse occurred, and unfortunately for Savant, he sacrificed his life because the wizardry world would still be the same only different people died. A white blinding light engulfed the garden which quickly spread and soon engulfed everything. Time was spinning quickly back to the moment, Lucius was still in school and Lily was only in her first year and only Lucius and Voldermort would remember what should have happened.

* * *

This chapter 2 for those who have been waiting for it and as usual, do drop me a comment if possible. Thank you. :D


End file.
